Amor,Magia y ¿Onodera?
by Gloria-chan10
Summary: Por un descuido de un pequeño de grandes y blancas orejas, Onodera Ritsu y Takano Masamune vivieron un dolor muy grande en la preparatoria:perder a quien se ama. pero Ahora 10 años después le han dado una segunda oportunidad y no dudara en darles su feliz para siempre. un conejo me dijo que: Ellos se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos, pero olvidaron que el mundo es redondo
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de las llaves se escucho por el pasillo, la puerta se abrió y Onodera Ritsu entro en su departamento, dejo caer su bolso de trabajo en la mesa de centro en su sala, retiro su abrigo ligero dejándolo caer al suelo, el calor comenzaba a llegar a Japón y sabia que dentro de unos días no lo necesitaría mas. Suspiro recostándose unos momentos.

La cena…. Bueno más bien lo que había comprado en la tienda de convivencia el día anterior lo esperaba en la nevera listo para convertirse en la cena de ese día.

El fin de ciclo había pasado hace una semana por lo que aun podía dormir las horas debidas en la noche, los mangakas a su cargo al parecer estaban debidamente puntuales en su trabajo pero aun así tenia llamadas constantes durante el día para que revisara debidamente algunas pagina, por alguna razón el sofá parecía mas cómodo de lo normal pero sabía que solo se debía al cansancio de ese día

**-Nee- **se escucho una voz que lo llamo por el pasillo, se incorporo abruptamente mirando hacia esa dirección

**-¿Quién está ahí?-** pregunto tratando de que su voz sonara normal pero aun de pie sus piernas temblaban un poco debido al susto

-…- pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Se quedo en silencio, alerta de tal vez escuchar algo mas, no dejaba de mirar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, caminaba lentamente mirando totalmente atento pero no se escuchaba sonido alguno, con precaución y su celular en mano camino hasta la habitación pero no había nadie, rasco su cabeza "debí imaginarlo" salió de habitación regresando pero esta vez se dirigió a la cocina.

Tomo los alimentos que por la nevera estaban fríos "en definitivo Takano-san se enojaría al ver esto" sonrió colocándola dentro del microondas y presionando los botones espero su "cena" para que estuviera lista, desvió su mirada recorriendo el lugar y todo lo que observaba podía reducirse a una palabra; Un desastre.

Se escucho su celular timbrar sobre la mesa, desvió su mirada al aparato que sonaba en forma insistente lo tomo en su mano mirando la pequeña pantalla ~Takano-san~ devolvió el teléfono a la mesa ignorando la llamada entrante

**-Eres un idiota-** se sonrojo un poco desviando su mirada al microondas que terminaba la cuenta regresiva, una vez listo tomo el caliente plato en sus manos caminando con rapidez hasta la mesa** –no debí tomarlo así- **miro sus manos que se habían tornado un poco enrojecida debido a la alta temperatura pero nada de cuidado

**-¿uh?-** levanto rápidamente su mirada al escuchar unos pasos de alguien que al parecer corrió del baño a la habitación –**es tu imaginación- **se hablo así mismo y se sentó sobre la silla dispuesto a cenar de una vez **-Itadakimasu**- palmeo sus manos tomando los palillos pero su celular timbro notando así un mensaje, bajo los palillos de nuevo dejando la cena de lado unos momentos

~¿Donde estas?~ un mensaje de Takano.

Lanzo el celular a unos de los sofás "déjame en paz" cerro sus ojos con fuerza golpeando la mesa.

Desde hace cuatro días Takano y Onodera no se dirigían palabra alguna ¿las razones? Una tontería realmente

**-¡Onodera!-** lo llamo con su típico tono intimidante

**-¿Qué pasa?-** se apresuro hasta el azabache quien seguía en su escritorio con el storyboard a su cargo en sus manos

**-¿acaso no has aprendido nada? ¡Ya casi tienes un año aquí!-**

**-¡ha! Claro que si he aprendido correctamente-**

**-si sigues así esto no saldrá a la venta- **se levanto de la silla de su escritorio **-¡No se enviara a la imprenta!-** dijo firme extendiendo aquel storyboard al castaño **–ahora llama a Kaitou-Sensei para que le avises del desastre que has hecho-**

Onodera miraba aquellas hojas ¿estaban realmente mal corregidas? O ¿Solo quería molestar como siempre? Estaba ciertamente algo cansado de los regaños de Takano a pesar de hacer bien su trabajo.

Takano quito sus lentes mirándolo en forma desafiante ante la vista de los otros editores, Onodera seguía con la vista clavada en el storyboard, no encontraba ninguna error, valla Takano si que era desafiante en todos aspectos pero ese día Onodera no había despertado con el pie derecho ni mucho menos con el mejor de los ánimos

**-Vas a llamarla ¿o no?-**

**-llámala tu-** exclamo molesto yendo a su escritorio

**-¡Onodera!- **le grito tratando de que regresara pero el castaño solo lo ignoraba tomando sus cosas con rapidez

**-me retiro por hoy, si no tengo más trabajo-** Miro directamente al azabache **-me retiro-**

**-¡Onodera!- **le grito tratando de seguirlo por el ascensor pero era tarde las puertas se cerraban pero para sorpresa de Takano

**-Te odio-** le dijo en voz baja y con la mirada desviada al cerrarse las puertas

"Esto es una estupidez" pensaba al saber se había comportado bastante infantil, huir siempre es lo más fácil.

Volvió a escuchar su celular timbrar, volvió su mirada rápidamente al sofá donde había lanzado tal aparato pero no estaba ahí

**-¿eh?-** se quedo quieto, en silencio dándose cuenta que el timbre se escuchaba desde su habitación "estoy completamente seguro que estaba aquí" se levanto de la silla del comedor caminando hacia su habitación, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba sobre la cama, iluminando la oscura habitación con la luz que salía de la pantalla.

Se adentro tomando su celular ~Takano-san~ aparecía en la pantalla, estaba por presionar el botón y contestar pero decidió no hacerlo

**-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir ignorando a Sempai?-** se escucho una voz y el cuerpo del castaño se tenso **-¿Sabes? Solo quiere saber cómo estas-** Onodera corrió alejándose de la puerta ya que la voz provenía detrás suyo

**-¿Q-quien esta ahí?-** pregunto alarmado con la voz temblorosa

**-¿de qué tienes miedo?-** la puerta de la habitación se cerro de golpe

**-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!-** grito corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación

Miro su celular tirado junto a la cama "alguien entro al departamento ¡debo llamar a Takano-san!" se inclino con rapidez tomando el teléfono pero este se apago "¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"

**-¡Takano-san! ¡Takano!-** grito con la esperanza de que el azabache ya estuviera en el departamento contiguo

**-¿podrías callarte?- **

**-a-aléjese te-tengo un arma- **

**-claro que no-** escucho nuevamente detrás suyo

**-¡aaaaaaah!-** corrió en dirección de la puerta intento abrirla con desesperación pero estaba realmente cerrada, palmeo la pared tratando de encontrar el interruptor, lo encontró y se apresuro en iluminar la habitación, cerro sus ojos un poco debido a la repentina iluminación.

Sus piernas temblaron, su pecho se agito y retrocedió de golpe chocando su espalda con la puerta

**-Hola Ritsu ¿me recuerdas?-** le sonrió y Onodera palideció totalmente

**-¡Takano Masamune!- **grito en un último intento de llamar la atención de su vecino, no podía creerlo ¿Qué era eso? Estaba alucinando, no lo sabía **-¡Taka! …no-** trato de gritar una vez mas pero envuelto en pánico; solo se desvaneció.

**-¡Oi!-** se apresuro a tomarlo evitando se golpeara de gravedad **-genial-** murmuro **–No se dirigen la palabra toda la semana pero es tu único pensamiento en momentos de pánico-**

**Hoy ha estado haciendo algo de frio, el invierno aún nos golpea con sus vientos tan fríos que solo necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente, tu bufaba favorita y un buen abrigo; Mi padre me ha hablado acerca de mi futuro, quiere que valla a una escuela en Inglaterra pues su plan educativo al parecer es algo mejor que a la escuela que asisto actualmente, me he negado pero mi padre aun espera mi decisión final. Ann-chan también me ha insistido que asista a esa nueva escuela al parecer viajaría conmigo mas yo me he negado nuevamente también ante ella.**

**Esta tarde al terminar las clases lo he visto nuevamente; sentado cerca a la misma ventana, entre sus manos sostenía "el panda que encontró a su primer amor" lo observe desde lejos como ya es mi costumbre, por unos momentos se quedo mirando por la ventana los arboles de la escuela que ya pronto florecerán, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo caen lentamente a morir por siempre en el frio suelo de primavera mas al caer parece como si fueran copos de nieve que caen en primavera, inundan todo a su paso con su leve color rosa…**

**Y una vez más los grandes libreros de la biblioteca han sido mis aliados y testigo para poder observarte este día, ocultándome detrás de ellos puedo claramente observarte, los rebeldes mechones que caen enmarcando tu cara, tus ojos color avellana que hacen que me pierda en ellos cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de verlos con claridad, tu nariz y tus labios, esos finos labios que están tan lejos de mi alcance…  
>Sé que nunca podre tenerte, que todo esto solo se quedara en mi imaginación, en mis pensamientos y sobre todo en mi corazón tal vez nunca sea capaz de confesarte estos sentimientos que crecen por ti en mi pecho, mis sentimientos por ti son muy claros y espero algún día los puedas aceptar<strong>

**Te amo sempai…**

**-Ritsu, despierta- **escuchaban como una voz con preocupación lo llamaba **–por favor abre los ojos- se escuchaba suplicante.**

Onodera abrió un poco los ojos "¿Qué paso?" fue lo primero que paso por su mente al recobrar la conciencia

**-Ritsu- **de nuevo escucho esa voz y abrió los ojos con rapidez, retrocedió un poco topándose con la pared ya que estaba sobre el piso, mirando aterrado a esa persona delante de él

-¡kyaa….!-intento gritar debido nuevamente a la impresión pero esta vez sus labios fueron presionados

-¿podrías dejar de gritar?- movió su cabeza rápidamente asintiendo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza –quitare mi mano y no quiero nada de gritos ¿entendiste?- Onodera abrió los ojos mirándolo directamente

-¡pero tú! ¡¿Pero yo?!-las palabras chocaban en su boca -¡esto es imposible!- logro articular

-si quieres algunas respuestas, pregunta correctamente-

-¡¿Qué eres?!- pregunto apresurado mirando cómo se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- la persona frente a el era de cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdes y amplia sonrisa

-¡Soy Oda Ritsu!-


	2. Onii-chan

La luz del nuevo día ya había entrado iluminando tenuemente la habitación, la fresca brisa de la mañana se colaba entre las blancas cortinas de la ventana que había quedado olvidada de cerrarse completamente

"Un sueño; Todo fue un sueño"

Se removió un poco aun sobre la cama despertando debido al sonido de la alarma, su cuerpo se mantenía cálido bajo las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y solo movió un poco los dedos de sus pies disfrutando de la suavidad de la cama

Escucho unos débiles sonidos del departamento vecino y frotando sus ojos se sentó sobre la cama

**-Hora de ir a la oficina- **una alegre voz le hablo a su lado

**-¡Haaaa!- **se sorprendió retrocediendo, enrredándose entre las sabanas

**-¡Cuidado vas a…!- **Onodera se fue de espaldas cayendo al suelo **–Caer….-**

Los ojos de Onodera se fijaron rápidamente ante la persona frente a él "esa… esta cosa sigue aquí" Onodera sacudió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos

**-¿Estás bien?- **pregunto el pequeño castaño asomándose sobre el borde de la cama

**-sí, estoy bien-** balbuceo siguiéndolo con la mirada, el pequeño Oda bajo de la cama

**-No puedes irte al trabajo sin desayunar-** sonrió saliendo apresurado de la habitación, Onodera quedo aun con una expresión de asombro, su corazón aun latía con fuerza debido al susto que lo hizo caer de la cama

Estaba completamente acostumbrado a despertar solo, siempre estaba en soledad dentro de su departamento y disfrutaba de esta, aunque no podía negar sentirse solo en algunas ocasiones aun así no renegaba del hecho de estar solo pasando la puerta del departamento

Se levanto con rapidez tomando la sabana con la que cayó al suelo, la tomo en sus manos solo lanzándola a la cama, miro fuera de la habitación escuchando unos sonidos que provenían de la cocina, escucho el aceite chillando y algunos ruidos provenientes de los utensilios de cocina

"enserio está preparando el desayuno"

Si de situaciones extrañas pensaba definitivamente lo que le estaba pasando superaba cualquier otra

Salió en silencio yendo directo a la ducha, se desvistió dejando la ropa tirada en la puerta del baño

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pensó dejando que el agua mojara poco a poco su cuerpo "¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Magia? ¡No definitivamente no creo en eso!"

**-Soy Oda Ritsu-** me sonreía de **frente **_**-y desde hoy viviré contigo, por favor cuida de mi-**__ me reverencio _

"_you're kidding right?" _

_**-esto es imposible- **__no podía salir de mi asombro, la voz me temblaba un poco y mi corazón estaba agitado aun que lo miraba con mis propios ojos no podía creer lo que me decía _"Oda Ritsu"

**-¿Esto es imposible?-** repitió mis palabras **–Sé que esto te resulta raro, bueno verte nuevamente Diez años en el pasado debe ser extraño para todos-** llevo sus manos a las mías y solo con tocarlo un sentimiento de tranquilidad me invadió **–Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-**

**-¿Ayudarme?-** ahora soy yo quien repetía sus palabras **–Ayudarme ¿en qué?-** sonrió apretando un poco mi mano dándome cuenta que era algo físico, no era una alucinación y menos un fantasma ¿realmente soy yo quien está frente a mi?

**-estoy aquí para ayudarte con sempai-** toco su barbilla algo pensativo **–con Takano-sempai-** pareció recordar

**-pero… realmente eres… ¡yo?-** waaa esa frase fue más extraña decirla que pensarla

**-se podría decir que si…-** susurro esto ultimo

**-Pero cómo es posible que…-**

**-ssshh, no preguntes más-** llevo uno de sus dedos a mis labios haciéndome quedar en silencio y sonrió guiñando su ojo **–es un secreto-**

"Y ahora estoy aquí, en mi departamento, con una persona igual a mí en la adolescencia pero ¿enserio debo creer lo que me dijo? Acaso los viajes en el tiempo ya existen… no espera" Cerré la llave del agua y esta se detuvo "estoy pensando tonterías"

Salí de la ducha y lo primero que note fue un aroma delicioso, mi estomago hizo algo de ruido debido a no haber cenado más que unos pocos fideos de la tienda de convivencia la noche anterior, me quede parado en medio del pasillo escuchando: al parecer seguía en la cocina.

**-Ritsu Onii-chan-** "¡¿Onii -chan?!"Me llamo al dejar de escuchar el agua de la ducha

**-aah ¡Sí!-** le conteste pero sin moverme

**-Es tarde-** al aparecer terminaba de servir a la mesa **–debes apurarte o no alcanzaras el mismo tren que Takano-sempai-**

**-¡Ha!-** camine aun con la toalla alrededor de mis hombros **-¿Por qué debería ir junto a Takano-san?-** me miro terminando de servir el té

**-es obvio-** dejo la tetera de lado, camino parándose frente a mi pero yo retrocedí **–debes irte junto a Takano-sempai porque ¡debes apegarte a él!-**

**-¡¿Yo?!-**lo miraba de frente aun que claramente el era más bajo, si de estatura hablamos **–¿por qué debería ir junto a el? Ni siquiera…- **desvié la mirada algo **molesto –Ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra en la última semana- **

Oda bajo su cabeza, intentando que no viera la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios

**-esto es de lo mejor-** susurro

**-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- **

**-Ritsu-chan**- dio un pequeño brinco acercándose aun mas a mi **–está es la oportunidad perfecta para una reconciliación y sabes de lo que estoy hablando**- hizo un tipo de seña con sus manos ysentí mis mejillas calentarse por lo que desvié mi mirada tratando de mirar algo pero aun así podía sentir que me miraba fijamente

**-No… no sé a qué te refieres-**

**-es bastante Obvio que hablo de sex…-** cubrí sus labios con mis manos apresurado

**-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-** le exigí dando una pequeña palmada en su cabeza

**-oh; vamos-** me siguió a la mesa al dirigirme a una de las sillas huyendo de sus palabras **–Ritsu tienes 26 años ¿Cuándo te volviste tímido con estas cosas? a los 15 aceptamos acostarnos con Saga-sempai donde él quisiera- **golpe la mesa poniéndome de pie

**-¡Basta!-** a pesar de poder verme sabía que estaba por demás sonrojado **-¿Quién eres? Yo jamás diría algo así y menos a los 15 años-**

**-puede que no dijeras, pero lo pensabas-** me guiño un ojo y retrocedí, alejándome yendo directo a la habitación

**-¡Onii-chan!-**me siguió hasta la puerta

**-¡deja de llamarme así!- **tome la puerta **–y deja de hablar de estas cosas ¡Si no fuera porque eres igual a mí, ni siquiera te dejaría estar aquí!-** cerré la puerta de golpe, no podía seguir peleando con el… pues tenía razón.

Me vestí con rapidez, era algo tarde y el pelear solo me atraso mas.

Salí de la habitación, no quiero que me diga nada mas, solo pasare de largo, evitare sus palabras. Aun que se que tratara de detenerme apenas me vea.

**-Me retiro- **anuncie caminando con rapidez yendo directo a la puerta principal

**-oh sí, que te vaya bien-**me hablo con indiferencia recostado en uno de los sofás

"¿hu? Ahora ¿qué? Esta molesto" igual preferí ignorarlo. Salí cerrando la puerta "¡oh! cierto" volví a abrir la puerta que momentos atrás había cerrado

**-escucha-** le hable solo asomándome desde el **genkan –tienes totalmente prohibido salir, no debes dejar que nadie te vea y no debes hablar con nadie-**

**-¿uh, porque?-**

**-¡es obvio!-** señale mi cara **–si alguien te viera fuera totalmente extraño-**

**-diré que soy tu hermano menor- **

**-No te atrevas- lo señale molesto **

**-porque no- **hizo una ademan como su fuese a llorar **–si digo que eres mi hermano mayor me creerán –**

**-¡Es extraño!- **

**-está bien-** sonrió suavemente **–ahora vete, debes alcanzar a Takano-sempai-**

**-No, no sé qué es lo que estas planeando o porque apareciste aquí, pero no me acercare mas a Takano-**

**-¿Por qué eres tan necio Onii-chan? Takano-sempai te ama-** di la media vuelta

**-solo no dejes que nadie te vea-** volví a salir del departamento apresurando hacia el asesor.

"esto solo hace un poco más difícil me trabajo aquí" Oda rasco su cabeza al tiempo que se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios "pero eso no significa que será aburrido" se inclino metiendo su mano debajo del sofá y saco una pequeña cajita

**-Lo siento Ritsu-Onii-chan, pero si no te presiono jamás te darás cuenta de lo que estas dejando pasar-** tomo de un largo listo de color rojo que guardaba en aquella caja color plata **–Lo siento pero hoy no será un buen día para ti-**

Onodera salió apresurado hacia la estación de trenes, si llegaba en unos 8 minutos alcanzaría el tren de las 8:45 y no llegaría tan retrasado al trabajo "por favor piernas muévanse más rápido" su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, definitivamente tenía que subir a ese tren.

Llego a la estación pasando su tarjeta y se apresuro a la estación

"Ups no alcanzaras el tren"

Onodera corrió mirando las puertas del tren frente a el pero era tarde las puertas cerrándose casi por completo y el típico "Por favor manténgase detrás de la línea amarilla" ya se anunciaba por la estación

Onodera dibujo un puchero inflando sus mejillas y desviando su mirada "Takano-san va a molestarme por llegar tarde"

El reloj marcaba las 9:30 cuando Onodera entro a la editorial sabía que Takano le gritaría apenas saliera del asesor por lo que solo suspiro entrando marcando el cuarto piso

**-¡Onodera-kun!-** escucho la voz de una chica que cargada de papeles se apresuraba a entrar, el castaño detuvo el ascensor dejándola entrar **–Lo siento-** se disculpo

**-No te preocupes-** sonrió regresando la mirada hacia las puertas que se cerraban

**-hoy llegas tarde-** hablo rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había **formado –Takano-san va a castigarte- **

Onodera sintió como algo de burla se notaba en sus palabras, llevo su mano a su cabello agitándolo un poco, aun que Takano lo sabía y el solo lo ignoraba, en la editorial había un cierto rumor sobre ellos dos. Un rumor que nació desde que en un viaje hacia Toukhoku* habían tenido que compartir habitación por un error de la chica de asuntos comerciales

-Takano-san; editor en jefe tiene un apasionado romance con el novato de esmeralda- se murmuraba entre las chicas de zafiro y rápido en toda la editorial, al azabache esto lo mantenía sin cuidado pero a Onodera, al castaño si le molestaba sobremanera.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron

**-¡Onodera llegas tarde!-** se escucho rápidamente apenas el castaño entro a la sección Shoujo

**-Lo siento-** balbuceo con pesadez sentándose en la silla de su escritorio

**-Takano-san lamento interrumpir su reprimenda a Onodera-kun pero necesito que revises esto-**Onodera observaba por encima de su trabajo a la chica la cual le pareció estar muy cerca del azabache

**-¿tengo que firmarlas todas?-** respondía Takano con algo de fastidio mirando todas las carpetas sobre su escritorio

Onodera bajo su mirada dispuesto a empezar su trabajo pero su storyboard no estaba ahí

"Enserio lo siento Ritsu-Onii-chan"

Suspiro sabiendo que si no estaba en el suyo definitivamente lo encontraría en el del editor en jefe

**-¡mnp!-** la conversación con la chica se detuvo de repente y Onodera levanto su mirada… quedando pasmado ante lo que observaba

Takano y esta chica se besaban, ante la vista de los demás editores; ante la suya.


	3. Lost one's weeping

Takano retrocedió con el cuerpo tenso, algo rígido, fue un movimiento rápido y sorprendido que, incluso sus lentes cayeron al suelo.

Ella tapo su boca con sus manos, sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de rojo y sus piernas temblaban dejando caer la carpeta que aun sostenía.

Mino se puso de pie de pronto, ganándose la atención de todos unos breves momentos

**-Mino-san-**lo llamo ella y este no sonreía

**-Discúlpenme- **se disculpo saliendo algo apresurado

**-¡Mino-san!-**corrió detrás de él.

**-cielos-** dijo Kisa recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla **–Takano besando a la novia de Mino-** Onodera lo miro algo sorprendido **–y Aki-chan besando al novio de Ricchan-**

**-¡Kisa-san!-** interfirió Hattori **–aprende a cerrar la boca- **el pelinegro se encogió de hombros volviendo a dirigir su mirada al trabajo delante de él, Hattori hizo lo mismo.

Onodera aun sostenía la vista de frente a él, Takano al verlo con un poco más de detenimiento pudo notar que aunque esas hermosas lagunas verdes estaban dirigidas a él, en realidad no lo estaban mirando, estaba mirando todo y nada a la vez.

Takano se inclino tomando sus lentes sobre el suelo que por suerte estos no se habían roto, los puso sobre su escritorio y camino hasta el escritorio del castaño

**-Onodera- **lo llamo bajo, el castaño pareció salir de un trance, y parpadeo un par de veces, levanto su mirada **-Onodera-** volvió a llamarlo y sus ojos se cristalizaron, bajo rápidamente su cabeza evitando así viera sus ojos, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho tan fuerte que incluso perdió un poco sus demás sentidos por un momento.

Takano seguía de pie ante el** -Aléjate-** le murmuro bajo pero firme.

Takano retrocedió quitando su mano que se posaba en el escritorio, esto no era un tono normal, el azabache apretó sus manos y frunció su expresión, la voz de Onodera se escuchaba claramente lastimada.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde cuando los empleados comenzaron a bajar a la cafetería de la editorial a comer algo, esta se atestaba no muy diferente a las cooperativas escolares.

Onodera movía su comida de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando llevaba algo de tempura a su boca, aun que no era lo que casualmente comía, ese día solo pidió el primer plato que miro, a su lado una lata de té frío le esperaba.

Takano entro a la cafetería, pidió algo de Udon que le fue entregado casi enseguida, deslizo su mirada buscando un lugar donde comer pero rápidamente miro al castaño recargando su cabeza en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa.

"esto es una estupidez" pensó Takano al recordar que ya hacía casi una semana que no cruzaba palabra con Onodera por una pelea absurda y por el "incidente" que había pasado unas horas atrás ya era tiempo de verlo de frente.

Onodera cerró sus ojos unos momentos pues estos se sentían algo cansados, bajo los palillos y maldijo "demonios" froto sus ojos "¿Por qué siento los ojos tan pesados? Dormí correctamente anoche ¿porque siento que…?" llevo sus manos a su cara cubriéndola dándose cuenta que esa sensación no era falta de sueño "¿porque siento como si quisiera llorar? ¡Es estúpido!" Sacudió un poco su cabeza "debe ser solo estrés" trato de convencerse a sí mismo y abrió sus ojos

**-¿No piensas comer?-** escucho de pronto la ronca voz de Takano, el castaño se exalto un poco al verlo tan de cerca: sentado frente a él.

**-¿Takano-san que haces aquí?-** pregunto ignorando los latidos de su corazón que se habían acelerado en un momento

**-Si no cuido tu alimentación colapsaras de nuevo-** Onodera frunció su expresión

**-Déjame solo-** bajo su mirada

**-No-** hablo más firme esta vez **–tenemos que hablar, no pienso seguir así contigo-**

**-¿así?-**hablo y su voz parecía algo herida** –Definitivamente no debe ponerle tanta importancia a uno de sus empleados-**

**-Ritsu, basta- **bajo los palillos golpeándolos en la mesa** –Sé que nos peleamos por una estupidez, pero no me alejare de ti por algo así-**

**-¡¿algo as**í?!- subió la voz algo resentida** –Takano-san por favor, si tiene tiempo para andarse besando con esa libertad con la novia de alguien más ¡Por favor déjame en paz!- **golpeo la mesa con sus manos poniéndose de pie de inmediato

Takano pareció totalmente irritado por tales palabras pero al ver retroceder la silla y ponerse de pie solo atino a tomar su mano con fuerza

**-¿puedes escucharme?-**le dijo casi en forma de suplica,Onodera se quedo quieto incapaz de apartar su mano.

A su alrededor algunos murmullos empezaron a escucharse, si bien el rumor que envolvía a Takano y Onodera era fuerte todo indicaba que solo afirmaban su relación al tener una típica pelea de amantes en medio de la cafetería.

**-Takano-san engaño a Onodera con Aki Yamana-**

**-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!-**se lamentaban algunas

**-No debe ser verdad-** negaban otras sonriendo.

Pero ahora solo afirmaban a un dolido castaño y a un desesperado pelinegro ante todos los presentes

**-déjame hablar, tenemos que hacerlo- **los orbes verdes de Onodera ya comenzaban a agolparse de lagrimas pero su mirada baja no dejaba ver sus ojos, agradeciendo mentalmente a su cabello

**-Lo siento- **murmuro Onodera** –debo irme- **aparto su mano y el corazón de Takano… se quebró.

El castaño se apresuro al ascensor ignorando las miradas de las chicas que lo venían pasar a su lado, subió al cuarto piso, metió un nuevo manga asignado a su maletín de trabajo y volvió a bajar pero esta vez hasta el primer piso saliendo prácticamente huyendo, ignorando a quien le saludara, solo quería correr, salir; huir.

Salió a la calle avanzando con rapidez y aun su mirada baja seguía clavada al suelo, su cuerpo retrocedió al chocar de frente con alguien, no se disculpo, no levanto la mirada solo se inclino con rapidez a tomar su maletín de trabajo que había caído

**-Lo siento- **se disculpo un hombre alto de apariencia terrible pero voz suave en ese momento, Onodera siguió rápidamente su camino hasta perderse entre las demás personas que transitaban las calles a esa hora. Yokozawa junto sus cejas en señal de molestia al ver a Onodera tan descortés al chocar de esa manera, sacudió un poco su traje y siguió su camino también pero el, entrando a la editorial.

Onodera corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, ni siquiera él sabio porque lo hacía de esa manera. Subió al tren y apretó su maletín de trabajo entre sus manos, cerró sus ojos y solo dejo que el tren avanzara acercándolo cada vez más a casa.

Al llegar azoto la puerta, Oda quien yacía recostado en el sofá de tres piezas al parecer casi al punto de dormir del aburrimiento se exalto pegando un pequeño brinco, se levanto con rapidez al mirar al castaño entrar dejando caer todo en la puerta

-Okaeri- se apresuro tratando de tomar el maletín de trabajo pero el mayor solo lo miro como si fuese su enemigo y paso con fuerza a su lado –¿Onii-chan?- Onodera no deba respuesta a nada, solo se dejo caer en el suelo de la sala lanzado todo lo que estuviese sobre la mesa de centro.

Oda lo miraba algo asustado, desde la puerta de entrada donde lo dejo parado – ¿Ritsu?**- se acerco hablando suave y despacio **

**-Lárgate a la habitación- hablo de pronto, el menor solo miraba su espalda algo inclinado sacando unas hojas blancas y grandes con algunos trazos **

**-¿puedo ayudar?-**

**-tengo mucho trabajo y no quiero molestias ¡déjame solo!- **su voz se quebró en la última palabra emitida y así el menor supo que pasaba, camino hasta ponerse a su lado y lo miro directamente

**-¿Onodera?-** lo llamo firme tratando de poner algo de rudeza en sus palabras, el castaño detuvo su mano sobre el storyboard a corregir **–¡Mírame!- **hablo, más bien ordeno

**-Por favor vete-** le susurro dolido, Oda se inclino hasta sentarse a su lado, sobre el suelo.

**-No tienes porque sufrir en soledad-** tomo su mano y un gimoteo escapo de sus labios, Onodera volteo su cabeza mirándolo

**-Takano…-** murmuro apenas abrió la boca **–lo mire besándose con una chica-** se quebró totalmente al fin y oda extendió sus brazos atrayéndolo.

Oda solo lo abrazo, quedando en total silencio y por unos minutos solo se escuchaban los sollozos del mayor "Aun es como un niño" le apretó con un poco mas de fuerza

**-Todo está bien-**le repetía acariciando su cabello **–Masamune te ama, eres el amor de su vida-**

Onodera se incorporo apartándose

**-¡No!-** grito **– ¡esto no tiene caso! ¡Takano se está alejando! Esto no puede ser-**

**-¡¿qué estás diciendo?!-** subió la voz algo molesto-**entiende esto no debe ser así ¡Takano Te ama!-**

**-por favor ¡cállate!- **le grito tan fuerte que incluso su garganta dolió un poco** –El no me ama ¡Solo está jugando!-**

**-¡Si te ama! lo ha hecho desde la escuela media y tu también ¡estas enamorado!- **Onodera retrocedió un poco, su pecho dolía, sus sentidos estaban algo sobre cargados, le quemaban el pecho ¡querían salir!

Esos sentimientos que habían sigo guardados por años querían salir, explotar al fin pero el orgullo, el orgullo se ponía ante ellos como una nube tan espesa que no dejaba ver nada más

**-Yo no… ¡NO amo a Takano! Eso fue cuando estaba en la escuela ¡Yo he madurado!-**

**-¿madurar? ¡¿Qué demonios es madurar en primer lugar?! ¡Madurar no significa que abandonas lo que sientes! Lo que amas- **Oda se acerco** –Solo te escondes bajo el poder de tu falso orgullo- **mas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas

**-¿Qué debo hacer?- **pregunto con tal expresión que parecía un niño perdido** –No sé qué debo hacer, sé que lo he hecho hasta hoy con Takano… está mal-**

**-Ritsu, por favor recuerda como eras en la escuela media, sé que has cambiado y eso no significa que este mal pero por favor afloja la cuerda que tú mismo pusiste alrededor de tu cuello ¿crees que estará bien seguir este camino?-**

**-Sé que es mi culpa-** cubrió su cara con sus manos **-se que yo tengo la culpa-** escondió su rostro, pero era evidente que lloraba con un dolor que pocas veces había sentido, a pesar de no ser amantes, a pesar de que nada los unía mas que trabajo, Onodera se sentía realmente traicionado, herido: por Takano.

"creo que me pase un poco" pensó Oda "realmente le rompí el corazón" se regaño mentalmente.

**-no, nada de esto es tu culpa-** el menor acuno su cara cuidado, levanto su rostro y unas finas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas **–arreglaremos esto Ritsu-** acaricio un poco sus mejillas retirando las lagrimas con sus pulgares **–Takano Masamune Te ama, créeme-**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- **sus ojos estaban vidriosos, algunas lágrimas aun se agolpaban en sus lagunas verdes

**-es un secreto-** le sonrió abrazándolo.

Esta está la triste historia de un rompimiento que no debió pasar, una larga tristeza que no debió ser, ellos eran mi responsabilidad y yo les falle… pero ahora estoy aquí, arreglare todo esto… o eso creo yo


End file.
